1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dust separating apparatus of a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dust separating apparatus of a vacuum cleaner, which is capable of allowing one of a body unit and a cover unit to move in a horizontal direction to the other when removing or mounting the dust separating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cyclone dust-separating apparatus provided in a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus, which whirls air laden with a dirt or dust (hereinafter, referred as a dust) and separates the dust therefrom. Such a cyclone dust separating apparatus has been recently widely used because it can be semi-permanently used without the inconvenience of frequently replacing dust bags, as in a dust separating apparatus having a dust bag.
The cyclone dust-separating apparatus usually includes a cyclone unit vertically and elongately installed, a cyclone body with an air inflow part and an air discharging part formed at a side and a top thereof, respectively, and a dust collecting unit connected to a bottom part of the cyclone unit. Accordingly, external air laden with dust is drawn in through the side of the cyclone body and ascended while being swirled therein, and the dust that is removed from the air is lowered and collected in the collecting unit.
However, in such a conventional cyclone dust-separating apparatus, there is a problem that since it has one single cyclone to separate the dust from the air only once, a dust separating efficiency is deteriorated.
To address the problem as described above, in recent, a multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus in which a second cyclone unit having a plurality of cyclones is disposed on the first cyclone unit is actively being developed. Such a multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus is advantageous in that since it can separate the dust several times from the air by using the plurality of cyclones, the dust separating efficiency is improved.
However, in the multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus, the first cyclone unit, the dust collecting unit and the second cyclone unit are combined in a body and then installed in a cleaner body. Thus, to dump the dust collected in the dust collecting unit, the entire multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus should be separated from the cleaner body. As a result, it is troublesome to empty the dust collecting unit of the multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus.
In addition, the conventional multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus is configured, so that the air inflow part formed on an outer wall of the first cyclone unit or the dust collecting unit has a vertical surface, which is coupled in contact with a corresponding vertical surface of a dust separating apparatus-connecting part of the cleaner body, to draw in the air from the cleaner body. Thus, if the multi cyclone dust-separating apparatus is unstably arranged or wrongly positioned when installed in the cleaner body, a tight seal may not be maintained between the air inflow part and the dust separating apparatus-connecting part of the cleaner body, which can result in an air leakage therebetween. In this case, an air suction efficiency is deteriorated and as a result, the dust separating efficiency is deteriorated.